Who would be best?
by Arkner
Summary: Ace and Sanji fought to have Zoro as their lover... LEMON in later chapters. AcexZoroxSanji and other dudes including OCxZoro. Well, i sucks at summary so read
1. Chapter 1

_First thing needed to be said, I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!! Im just a humble fan of One Piece who's a bit perverted that is. I wrote this for my friend which also my fav author, The Wandering Swordman. Sorry for my bad english. I have two reason why i sucked at it. Mainly, my first language aint english and secondly, i studied by my own.. yea. This is my first fic so forgive me if it was terrible. Reviews are most welcome! XD_

* * *

After 3 days, 5 hours, 33 minutes and 22 seconds, the Straw Hat crew landed on the island called "Heaven or Earth". What brought them here were the fine promises made by the advertisement they got 4 days ago.

Everybody on the ship was so excited about their rare vacation moment-except Zoro. He rather continued on their voyage and stumble across strong opponent. But captain's ordered… Zoro sighed as he walked behind his nakama's.

The island was pretty as they said-probably better than anyone had expected. It was crowded; locals, tourist, tycoons, and even pirates were here to enjoy their amenities. Everyone was allowed as long as they paid the right amount of belli's.

Nami grabbed Robin by her arm and waved her other hand to the crew "Now, we're heading for the spas. Take care everyone and DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Nami warned before curving her lips up again and smiled. Robin giggled and walked with her-leaving the crew behind.

Everyone shouted 'okay' and continued on their way. One after another started to dispersed by their own will. Usopp and Franky stopped by a mechanical store. Brook, Chopper and Luffy were dashing towards the amusement park once they saw it at first glance.

The only remaining crew was Sanji and Zoro. They walked together close since Sanji warned Zoro to not get further because he would ridiculously lost. And even when Zoro ceased his eyes on a bar, Sanji prevented him so that he would follow him to the food store and have him to carry some heavy luggage to the Thousand Sunny. Zoro grunted.

Zoro tilted his head everywhere to examine the street they were walking at where suddenly a man bumped him hard. Zoro lose his balance and fall. But before the ground could have a touch with his back, the man held Zoro waist by his arm and saved him.

The man snickered "Opps, my bad babe. Does it hurt?"

Zoro widened his eyes in surprised "A-Ace?!"

Ace grinned "Happy to see me? It has been long since 'that', eh Barbie?"

Zoro blushed. He knew what Ace had mentioned about. He shoved Ace and stand by his feet few inches away from Ace sexy figure. Ace wore his casual pirate dress; short black pants, orange belt and nothing to cover his chest and his tattoo of Whitebeard at the back of his.

Zoro turned his face away from Ace sleepy eyes. He was blushing madly and Ace noticed it. Ace couldn't help himself from smiling and turning hard when he saw Zoro felt embarrassed each time he mentioned about sex they made. Zoro turned worried when he saw Ace started licking his lips and looked at him deliciously. He could see those lustful eyes of Ace eager to devour him. Before things got worse, Zoro opened his mouth and asked him something to just distract him for awhile.

"Why I'm here? You asked me why I'm here," Ace stepped closer to Zoro and whispered at his pierced ear "To fuck your tight ass till it bleeds, bitch." and licked Zoro ear slightly sending shivers down to his spine. Zoro moaned quietly. Ace knew his weaknesses well. Zoro easily got aroused when Ace talked dirty to him and that leads to more violent sex which is, Ace preference.

"A-Ace... nhh… don't..!" Zoro barely enjoyed it. He hated it when Ace used his weaknesses to take advantage on him. Last thing he remembered, Ace had humiliated him in public way too many time. Ace stripped him and shoved something into his ass for the spectators to squeal and laugh. No matter how loud Zoro screamed and cried for Ace to stop, he only got rougher and wilder it hurt so much.

Ace snapped Zoro out of his bitter thoughts when he managed to get his hand under Zoro black shirt and ran his fingers everywhere onto the heated flesh. Ace rubbed and pinched over Zoro nipples teasingly it ripped out a loud moan of Zoro's throat. Ace moved to kiss Zoro neck roughly and even bit it bleeds. Zoro clutched Ace shoulders and tried to pull Ace away from him. But Ace stopped his action by biting his neck harder made Zoro gasped.

"Ahhh! N-no..! Please… Ahh.. Ace..! Nhhh! N-not here, please!" Zoro panted heavily. He was hardly catching his own breath from the overbearing pleasure.

"No?" Ace teased Zoro even more "Then why your body asking for more? Such a slut, aren't ya Zoro?" Ace smirked before continuing on his perverted work.

A crowd started to form bigger than two minutes ago. Hundreds of eyes witnessed Zoro, the Pirate Hunter being dominated by the well-known guy, Ace. Some of them enjoyed it and some of them mocked. Ace didn't actually care but Zoro did. He felt so ashamed that his tears threatened to escape from his eyes.

Zoro gathered his strength to speak and begged "Ace…! Please… no more… please..!"

Ace didn't answer and continued on kissing and biting Zoro's now pale skin. But he got bored and shifted his hand under Zoro's bulge and squeezed it hard.

"Naahh! N-no..!" Zoro gripped Ace shoulder tight-his feet wouldn't be able to support his body weight any longer. Zoro cried out his wish again.

"Stop… Ace…! Don't do this… to me again..! Just… Ahhh~!"

"HEY!!" a loud manly voice came ringing in Ace ear canals. Ace stopped his doing and turned his head to face the voice he knew well and hated. He grinded his teeth and sighed loud enough for anyone near him to heed.

Ace sneered with his annoyed look "Well, if it isn't the cook of Straw Hat crew. Why am I not surprise, ero-cook?"

Sanji let out his 'hmph' and proceed with his retort "Unfortunately for you, we travelled together, asshole!"

"I didn't mind the others, but you..," Ace frowned and dropped his evil beam. He tugged Zoro closer to him and wrapped his hand around Zoro waist as the sign of 'He's mine'. Zoro watched in fear as Ace now looked too serious than his usual merry attitude. Seem like he hated Sanji so damn much since 'that'. But no matter how strong Sanji had gotten, he would stand no chance against this second-division of Whitebeard.

Sanji spitted out his cigar and met up again with the fierce eyes of Ace "Bring it on, Fire Fist Ace!" as he positioned himself to attack. Ace looked ready too.

That confirmed it…

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Offe pufu ffu!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sir!" the bistro owner scowled at the ill-mannered guest he had in front of him. But the guest just sustained his behavior and gulped the last plate he had at once.

"Pwahh~! That was good!" The guest wiped away his leftovers at his mouth using his tongue. He kept tapping his full stomach and laughed. The other guest watched him in disgust and murmured something ain't dandy to be heard. "You're really good chef!"

"Why, thank you for your compliment!"

"Hehe~ now, would you mind gimme some money-"

"LIKE HELL!!!"

"Ehhh!" he pouted and placed a huge amount of belli's at the desk he was sitting at and left the store. He yawned and stretched his back. He blinked few times and watched the crowds in front of him. His brain processed awhile.

"Owh!" he got it and knocked his fist on his other palm. "A FIGHT!! Wee~~!" he sprinted into the crowds and squeezed himself through to be in front-and he made it. He was getting too excited that he didn't realize he was 'in' the fight ring.

"Now! Who's fighting who-" a strong kick landed hard on his face-sent him flying miles away from the crowds. He got up quickly and dusted himself off. His head still ached from the impact.

"Woah~ that hurt…" and again his brain worked something for him to think more logically. He kept silent for a minute and "WHO THE FUCK KICKED ME?!!"

"Hey! You okay?" a green hair guy came and comforted him with a worried look in his dark green eyes-it was Zoro. He thought Zoro was cute and quickly soothed out from his anger.

"Haha! I'm fine! Don't worry!" he rubbed his head and blushed. "But still hurt-"

"SANJI! WHAT THE FUCK YOU KICKED HIM?!" he was startled by the loud voice the cute guy just came out with.

"Err.."

"Sorry Zoro! That guy just came out suddenly! I was about to kick Ace ass!"

"Excuse me..?"

"Heh! I'm gonna dodge it anyway and it probably hit another innocent guy!"

"Moshi moshi~" he waved his hand since he got no attention from them. "Pardon me-"

"You think I can't take you on, fire-boy?!"

"That just came from a ballet blonde? How scary~"

"Both of you, enough!" Zoro sighed.

_'These guys are starting to thick me off!'_ he gritted his teeth.

Ace and Sanji whined "But Zoro-"

"Shut up! You both at fault here! Especially you, Ace!" Ace made a face along the blonde satisfied chuckles. Zoro ignored them and turned his awareness towards the injured person.

"Come with me, I'll fetch you with our doctor."

"Okay!" he grins "But before you do, there's something I needed to tell you,"

"Huh?"

"I'm a girl! Hehehe~"

The group fell silent and dropped their jaws, "WHAAATTT??!!!!!!!!!!"

"My name is Lee! Nice to meet ya'll" she (now I changed) then burst out laughing like mad.

* * *

They're back at the Thousand Sunny and found Usopp and Franky were there-talking about some new invention. Their mouth gaped open when they saw a bleeding figure carried by Zoro's shoulder. Usopp shrieked and Franky took his sunglasses off.

"What the hell you guys been doing?!" Franky gushed out.

"Gahhh!! Zoro killed someone!!"

"Hey! It's not me who caused him-I mean her like this! Sanji kicked her on the face!"

"Eh?!"

-----

"God, I can't believe Sanji would kick a girl,"

"Shuddup Usopp! I didn't know she was a girl! And she came out to me suddenly!"

"Told ya he wasn't a good man to be with, right Zoro?" Ace leaned forward to Zoro and was about to kiss him. Zoro pushed him away rather roughly and frowned to show how mad he was.

"Because of the two of you, an innocent girl had been a victim!"

"But it wasn't me who kicked her hard!" Ace whimpered but Zoro ignored him once again and looked toward the restroom. Lee cleaned up her blood and wrapped her head with bandages. She was done and clutched the restroom door open to reveal five men have waited in front of her.

"You really okay with just this?" Zoro asked. "I can go and call up for Chopper-"

"I'm fine! Don't ya worry about this! Hehe~" she pointed her head and shook it roughly to prove it was nothing to be concern about.

"Sorry… that I kicked you, Lee… BUT YOU REALLY SURE YOU'RE A GIRL?!!" Sanji screamed his thoughts off. This Lee dude doesn't seem to look a bit like a girl. Her sturdy physical and her face was NOT A GIRL-like! And her voice-

"Yup!"

Her voice so rough!

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Ace insisted "Beside, you won't have 185,000,000$ belli as a bounty if you'll loose from that blonde weak kick now, would you?"

Everyone on the ship shouted 'eh' and fell down from their knees. Ace stared at them strangely. "What? You guys dunno her?"

"185,000,000 belli?!! This girl?!!" Usopp screamed even more.

"You're a pirate Lee?!" Zoro shouted.

Franky and Sanji was like 'NO WAY' on their face. But Lee continued to laugh.

"Hahaha! I wish the marines would be more reasonable on putting my bounty!" Lee stopped her laughter and tears dropped from her eyes "I couldn't even eat while sleeping… No matter how much I trained myself…*sniffs*"

"OI!! THAT IS WAY OUT FROM THE ISSUE!!"

Ace laughed while others watched Lee in disbelief.

"Now, would you mind gimme some money?"

Four fists knocked her head (except Sanji) "LIKE HELL!!!"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_**Woah, that was short. And i added my own absurd OC there, hehe~ Gomen for my bad english minna! *waves***_

**_Reviews are most welcome! And i got two! Yippie! Nice for a starter *grins* Thx guys! Oh and, i know i made Zoro kinda too uke-like. But i... personally, i luv to see him so helpless, yohohoho!_**

Zoro: You really know how to mess with people, eh?!

Arkner: Haha.. *nervous laugh* Pls put down your swords Zoro-san~**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Arkner: Im supposed to study.. Im supposed to study.. *chanted*

Zoro: ... Baka

**_Anyway! I updated this so fast, hahaha *nevous laugh* And my fiction got crappy... *faints* Gomenasai! And pls enjoy! Thanks for the reviews minna'!_**

* * *

Everyone now back to their Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Chopper and Brook came with a pack of candies both in their mouth and hands. Nami and Robin looked more beautiful after they spent nearly 10hours in spas and beauty treatments. Sanji drools and almost died from his nose bleeding alone. But everyone was interrupted by the sight of Ace with the unknown guy came out from the aquarium room.

"Yo Ace!" Luffy took another bite of the cotton candy.

Ace waved his hand and grins "Yo Luffy! Long time no see!"

"COTTON CANDY!!" Lee screamed.

"Why are you here with your-who is he?" Nami frowned "Seems like a monkey!"

"Correction Nami-san! He is 'she'!" Sanji said in fairly sad tone "And she's not a monkey…"

"Eh?!" Brook and Chopper gasped and stopped chewing their candies "She's not?!"

"Gimme the candy!" Lee stretched her arm to Luffy.

"No way!" Luffy stick out his tongue "Go buy it yourself!"

Luffy and Lee battled with their eyes.

"Oh my. Never thought we could meet up with a pirate worth 185,000,000 belli," Robin giggles.

"Eh?!!!" Brook and Chopper gasped again-this time in fear.

"You know her, Robin?" Franky questioned.

"Of course. She's all over the news lately. But the marines sure have mistaken her for a guy."

"And the bounty too," Lee intervened "I couldn't even eat while I was sleeping *sniffs* I have no qualification to have that huge amount of bounty-"

"I know how to eat while sleeping!" Luffy stated out blankly.

Lee stared Luffy with awed. She then dashed towards Luffy and kneeled in front of him. She grasped both of Luffy hands with glimmering tears in her eyes. "Sen-Sensei! I'm destined to lose my way and starved and forced to sell my own ship for food in this island to meet you! Yes! This must be God work! Oh God! Thank you for giving me this kind of opportunity! Please! Sensei! Teach me how! Every day I kept regretting of when I fast asleep-I missed my lunch time and-"

"I shared your pain!!" Luffy sniffed and hugged Lee with his rubbery arms. They both bathed in their own tears. The crew stared at them with different kind of expression-Franky cried, Ace sniffed, Chopper said 'sugoi!' Brook respected them while the others…

"STUPID!!"

Nami rubbed her forehead "Now we have another Luffy on board…" and sighed.

"She sold her ship for the sake of food?!" Usopp shrugged. "Oh God!"

"Hey!" Lee slapped the air with her palm "You can live without a ship, but you can't live without food~"

"Yup, she's Luffy,"

Robin giggles "Then, Lee-san. Where is your crew?"

"I don't have a crew. I traveled alone, hehe~"

Everyone stated "EHHH?!!"

Luffy eyes sparkles "Sugoi! Then how about being one of my nakama?!"

"Luffy!!"

"Nakama… hmmm…" Lee rubbed her chin ceaselessly "I dun-"

"YAY! We have new nakama!!" Luffy putted his hands in the air and started dancing with Chopper and Brook. "Let's celebrate!"

"Oi Luffy! Don't decide on your own…" Nami pouted.

Luffy raised one of his eyebrows "What's wrong with her? She's great! Shishishi!"

While they were arguing, Zoro caught a glimpse of Lee expression-she let out a weak or rather sad smile but burst out laughing seconds after. Zoro wondered and was about to ask her but Ace grabbed his hands and swung it around to dance. Sanji intruded and got a fight with Ace again. Nami knocked both of their heads and saved Zoro from the love affair.

_'What's wrong with her?'_

* * *

They celebrated their new nakama with feast and music. Everyone was so loud the ship actually quavered. But everything turned silent after midnight. All of them fast asleep on the deck. Only Nami and Robin were smart enough to go and sleep in their comfy bedroom. Oh and Zoro-he wasn't sleeping. He couldn't with Ace around.

Zoro still refused to talk to Ace and walked fast to avoid him. But Ace followed him everywhere with his sorry ass and got Zoro cornered-finally. Zoro tried to run but Ace blocked his way by placing both of his arms against the wooden wall-forcing Zoro to reverse his steps and his back touched the cold planks.

Ace tugged Zoro's chin using two of his fingers and forced Zoro to face him directly. "Talk to me babe. You've been silent like forever to me…" Zoro said nothing in return instead; he tilted his head away from him. Zoro gave a look of 'leave me alone' and shoved Ace hard to make him budge from his way. But Ace grabbed and slammed Zoro hands to the wall. Zoro yelped and felt Ace hot breath tickling down his throat. Zoro hissed and struggled to prevent things that he had predicted would happen if he gave in like he usually does.

"Don't do this to me, Zoro," Ace begged him with his most soothing voice ever. But Zoro's anger overwhelmed his heart "You're suffocating me."

_'Oh yeah? Now you know how much I suffered when you deafened your ears from me!'_ Zoro screamed in his mind but still kept his mouth shut.

"Hey," Ace leaned closer to Zoro and placed light kisses on the markings he made. Well, he did injured Zoro's neck and he didn't felt guilty before. But now Zoro was sulking like never before, he had to show his sorry. "Zoro,"

"…"

"Why you're so mad at me? What did I do?"

Zoro clutched his fist.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'm gonna have to force you-"

"THAT'S the part of you I'm mad about!" Zoro barked his words. Ace was astounded and released his hands from Zoro.

Ace frowned "What about me?"

"You always force yourself into me! You forced me to do things that I didn't wanna! You forced me to humiliate myself! You forced me to be weak! You forced me to-" Zoro took another breath and cried "You forced me to not be me…" Zoro sniffed "I can't take anymore… with you…"

Ace hushed but his face grew angrier "You were saying?"

Zoro kept his head down. He didn't dare to face Ace right now. Probably he won't care, probably he'll be sad. Either way, Zoro didn't wanna know but after he heard how stern Ace voice was, he took it as 'he didn't care'. Zoro gulped down his saliva and said it "We… we're breaking up…"

A sudden force smashed Zoro onto the floor. Zoro gasped in surprise and hurt-but mostly hurt. He opened his eyes to found Ace, throttling him with his one hand. He dug his nails into Ace hand and scratched it to make him release his neck. But it was no good-Ace was stronger and he didn't fear pain. Zoro could feel the blood trailed down his hand when he scraped Ace flesh. Zoro was losing his conscious-his retort was getting weaker.

"Who do you think I am, Zoro?" Ace hissed "You think you can dump me whenever you felt like?"

"A-Ace… S-stop..! Ack..!" Zoro coughed his words but Ace wasn't listening.

"Things make sense now. But you denied it when I saw 'that'!"

_'No! You got it wrong!'_

"You're cheating on me-you with your fucking chef!"

"Nhh… No..!"

"No? Then what's with you fucking with him that night, huh?!" Ace raised his voice again. Zoro could see his veins bulged between his eyes-though it's not clear since his sight was completely blurred from the lack of air . Ace was totally fuming.

"You really enjoyed spreading your legs for any guy to fuck?!" Ace ran down his other hand and took Zoro pants off "Then lemme do the honor here, slutty bitch!" and gave a rough thrust into Zoro tight ring with two of his fingers. Zoro was in pain enough that he can't feel the fingers stirring his inside-he needed air, seriously!

Realized that Zoro was dying, Ace loosens his grip a little and wrapped Zoro gasping mouth with his lips. He slid his tongue inside Zoro and explored it. Zoro didn't get a chance to breathe. With his last energy, he raised his hands and deepened the kiss-to show Ace that he cared for him and as a sign that he let him have him. Ace was stunned by Zoro act. Doesn't he… mad?

Ace broke away from the kiss and let Zoro sucked the air he needed. Ace carefully gazed at Zoro panting for air. When Zoro finally calmed himself down, Ace shot his weird look.

"Why?"

Zoro smiled and stroked the raven's head lovingly. Ace still didn't get it. They were fighting a minutes ago but now Zoro acted like it was nothing. Just when he was about to ask Zoro more, the monkey appeared.

"Arghhh!!!" Lee screamed with his eyes open wide.

"L-Lee?!" Zoro blushed. He was now in a plain view with Ace, on top of him and he, without any pants on-thanks to Ace.

Ace laughed "Hey Lee! You really should be getting use to this. We often do sex-"

"DON'T FIGHT!! It's no good!" with her straight face.

Both Zoro and Ace fell from their postures. Sweats trickled down their heads. Lee dashed towards them and tried her hardest to break the 'fight'. She forced her way through them. Ace perverted fingers suddenly left Zoro's inside made him moaned loud. Lee heard it and tilted his head to Zoro-heating, panting figure… Lee blushed again.

Ace gritted his teeth "Lee! You're getting in my way-"

"So cute… Choro…" Lee chanted.

"Choro?!" Ace and Zoro.

Lee suddenly jumped on Zoro and hugged him firmly. She snuggles her head onto Zoro chest. Zoro blushed even more.

"L-Lee! What are you-"

"Will you go out with me, Choro?!" Lee asked with her innocent face.

Ace froze "W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Did I used the right words?"

_To be continued…_


	4. New lover

Ace had the worst day of his life. He never felt this miserable it even took his massive appetite away. Even though his little brother invited him for a lunch, Ace refused to eat and buried his head around his arms and imitated the noise of crying. This childish act was only to attract Zoro, his ex-lover. But the green haired guy simply ignored him and once he got completely irritated, he left the dining room with Lee by his side. Lee carried two huge bowls fill with food with her and grabbed the doorknob close. The other crew of Mugiwara stared at the entrance until their footsteps were no longer heard. They shifted their eyes back to Ace and Nami sighed.

"You shouldn't mess with him in a first place. Look what happened now!" She gave her common lecture of love to bother Ace more. Nami loved to see how he smexed Zoro boldly in front of anyone, I mean, they both hot and nothing suits better. But now they're not together and Lee as the replacement sounded boring enough. Everyone except Luffy, Brook and Chopper (group of kiddos) gave a thought of Lee was too immature. Sanji was baffled most of why Zoro choose that kid instead of him when he dumped Ace. What's wrong with him?

The blonde sighed in defeat and continues to cook. He might have a chance to win over Zoro if he remains calm and gentle... _'Just patience' _he soothed himself down as he served his crew with another delightful meal.

* * *

Lee gobbled down her foods and licked the leftovers on the bowls. "Sanji sure cooked like heaven!" she burped and stroked her tummy. Zoro watched her in amusement and patted her head. She leaned over the touch and yawned. Seconds after, she fell asleep on Zoro's laps.

Zoro took the chance to observe closely on her face figure and found nothing scary, including her physical. She's skinny and a head shorter than him. She looked like an average teen. But why she had a bounty over 100,000,000 belli? She carries nothing for protection-no weapon, no shield. Whenever anyone asked her how she got the marines attention she answered nothing convincing enough. Everything she did is an enigma.

"Hey, Zoro." A familiar voice came and shattered his philosophy. There was no other guy who had a blond hair in this ship and smokes like hell. "The refrigerator is empty, come with me."

"You think carrying those heavy luggage of yours interest me?"

"Booze sure engrossed you. I won't buy them if you ain't coming." The cook gave a sly smile.

Zoro rubbed his neck and groaned 'fine'. He stood up and carried Lee carefully onto his bed. Lee was sound asleep she didn't even notice Zoro kissed her forehead before he left with the envious cook whom made a face along their way to the food store. Zoro noticed it but he didn't care. Somehow he felt pity at Lee and she's just lovable. It reminds him of how worst these two lover-boys forced their way into him-Sanji and Ace, they gave no difference in his perspective. Luckily, Lee saved him by being his love companion although she knew nothing more than eating and sleeping together with him. Zoro felt safer with her and without any perverted fingers that'll run over his body whenever they sight an opening.

Sanji raped him, Ace was like constantly perverted. Being with Lee in almost 3 days freed him completely. Zoro sighed by his thoughts while continuing their trip from food store to another.

Later on, Zoro grew tired from the cook's picky attitude. It was very hard for the merchants to gratify him with their products. It's been hours and he still hadn't enough. Zoro taps his foot onto the floor and waited. He waited and waited.

"I think we have enough," finally "You okay with all that?"

It took about a minute for Zoro to actually understand Sanji's question "Hah? This?" he hoisted the baggage a little "Not really… You're fucking slow-ass! Why don't you try buying things without using your fussy little mouth? I've been waiting like hell!"

Instead of being angry with Zoro's foul mouth, Sanji carved a sweet smile on his face "Tired? Lemme carry those," as he bends forward and snatched all the bags from Zoro. Sanji action was fast it didn't left Zoro to hesitate. Zoro blinked few more times before he frowns again.

"Why you're being nice all of sudden?" he dazed at Sanji.

"What?" the cook steps closer to Zoro "Can't I?"

"… No. Not that..." as he pushed Sanji to back off a little as he got WAY too close to him "Just stop,"

"Stop what?" Sanji acted stupid it annoyed the green haired teen.

"Stop whatever you're thinking in your head. I can sense that."

Sanji smirked "Alright," and moved away to a distance where Zoro can be comfortable at. He caught a sight of a bar and evil scheme strikes his head immediately. If only Zoro could actually read the cook's mind, Sanji would be so damned.

The blonde dropped their things and pointed straight to the bar "You want some drink?"

Zoro ogled the bar closely and knew how expensive it is just by its outlook and smell. It was so tempting but still "I don't have any money…" Zoro confessed in a fairly sad tone.

"It's okay!" Sanji dragged Zoro into the bar "It'll be my treat today."

* * *

Ace wondered after minutes of searching the sword-man inside Thousand Sunny. This ship was huge and quite complicated thanks to Franky hard work. Though Zoro could be hiding anywhere possible or just lost, Ace doubt that. And to top it all, that cook was missing too. He asked everyone in this ship except…

Lee. Ace poked and covered her nose for quite some time but she didn't budge from her sleep at all. He tried the gentle way so there was no reason left to not do the rough method.

"Lee! You hear me?!" Ace shook Lee vigorously to wake her up. He even slapped Lee's face couple of times before she finally had the strength to open her eyes. Lee stretched and weakly replied to Ace with a simple sound of 'hnn'. Ace was unpleased by Lee's idle response he decided to spurts out the same kind of question with a higher voice.

"WHERE IS ZORO AND THAT ERO-COOK?!"

Half awake and half asleep, it wasn't enough for Lee to answer it correctly "I dunno…" she massaged her burning cheeks without knowing it is swelling very much. "I was asleep before they left……… EHHH???!!!"

"Hah?" Ace scratched his head in bewilderment "What do you mean by 'eh'?"

Lee completely got up from her slumber and started running all over the place "Where's Choro?!"

"I sorta asked you before… Now you're asking me back?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, that just made it worst. How come you didn't know his whereabouts? Weren't you guys supposed to be happy couple of the year?" Ace gave her a sharp look of jealousy but Lee just too slow to get it.

"Yup, we are! But I slept and lost him," Ace smacked his forehead and heaved a sigh. Talking to her is pointless. Lee continued with her naive face that Ace won't give a damn. "We should find Choro!" she suggested and tidy herself chic in her way.

"Heh! Why should I go with you when I can find him myself?"

"Because I'll get lost and Choro will be mega mad at you for letting me out of your sight?" Lee said regardless of not getting her own words.

"Damn it girl!" Ace stomped his foot onto the hardened floor "Where did you learned that?!"

"Choro."

_'I'm totally gonna make you cry for what you did to me Zoro'_ Ace hissed and slowly lowered his arm for Lee to grab on like a child. Lee clasped her hands together in joy and firmly grasped Ace warm arm. In search of Zoro, Ace was forced to be daddy for once as he carries a brat who keeps on pouring his belli's dead in the town where everyone is watching him with different kind of manners.

Lee munched her cotton-candy with a big smile on her face-still having Ace arm with her fingers. She looked up to Ace and realized that he's mad. Lee tugged his arms lightly to gain some of his attention "Nee… Ace…" He ignores it "Would you gimme some more money? I want that ice-cream…"

Ace gritted his teeth so tense it almost breaks apart. This brat not only had thick him off by-in his words, stealing Zoro from him, she even shamelessly treating him like a friend which Ace NOT. "I JUST BOUGHT YOU A COTTON-CANDY FOR THE FIFTH TIMES!! NOT INCLUDING THE-"

"Ahh! I wanna ride that!!" she pointed at the amusement park before having her head smacked hard.

_To be continued..._

**_Phew, sorry it took so damn long *bows in tears* It won't be like this next time. I decided to update every single week since there ain't any school stuff that'll hinder meh anymore~ *skips happily* But I have work, which is 10 hours a day. But again, it ain't gonna stop me like books did, yeah!! And I have big issue now… *emo corner* since my laptop was untouched by anyone for about a month it… somehow won't start up when i actually 'touch' it… *dies* Im having a war with my brother now, guess who'll win!_**

**_Arkner: Im gonna blow you to pieces for ruining my laptop!!!_**

**_Brother: Bring it on!!!_**

**_-So the war begins-_**

**_Anyway, Thanks again guys! I really am touched for all of your supports *sniffs*_**


End file.
